Blackhawk Vol 1
| years published = 1944-1956 1957-1984 | total issues = 107/273 | featured characters = Blackhawk Squadron | creators = | previous = | next = ''Blackhawk'', Vol. 2 }} Blackhawk is an American ongoing comic book series of the war genre. It was originally published by Quality Comics and continued the numbering sequence from ''Uncle Sam Quarterly'' with issue #9. The title ran from 1944 until 1956 whereupon it continued production under DC Comics, who took over the title in 1957 with issue #108. Under DC Comics, the book ran until issue #273, ending its publication run in 1984. 9-50 * Blackhawk 9 * Blackhawk 10 * Blackhawk 11 * Blackhawk 12 * Blackhawk 13 * Blackhawk 14 * Blackhawk 15 * Blackhawk 16 * Blackhawk 17 * Blackhawk 18 * Blackhawk 19 * Blackhawk 20 * Blackhawk 21 * Blackhawk 22 * Blackhawk 23 * Blackhawk 24 * Blackhawk 25 * Blackhawk 26 * Blackhawk 27 * Blackhawk 28 * Blackhawk 29 * Blackhawk 30 * Blackhawk 31 * Blackhawk 32 * Blackhawk 33 * Blackhawk 34 * Blackhawk 35 * Blackhawk 36 * Blackhawk 37 * Blackhawk 38 * Blackhawk 39 * Blackhawk 40 * Blackhawk 41 * Blackhawk 42 * Blackhawk 43 * Blackhawk 44 * Blackhawk 45 * Blackhawk 46 * Blackhawk 47 * Blackhawk 48 * Blackhawk 49 * Blackhawk 50 51-100 * Blackhawk 51 * Blackhawk 52 * Blackhawk 53 * Blackhawk 54 * Blackhawk 55 * Blackhawk 56 * Blackhawk 57 * Blackhawk 58 * Blackhawk 59 * Blackhawk 60 * Blackhawk 61 * Blackhawk 62 * Blackhawk 63 * Blackhawk 64 * Blackhawk 65 * Blackhawk 66 * Blackhawk 67 * Blackhawk 68 * Blackhawk 69 * Blackhawk 70 * Blackhawk 71 * Blackhawk 72 * Blackhawk 73 * Blackhawk 74 * Blackhawk 75 * Blackhawk 76 * Blackhawk 77 * Blackhawk 78 * Blackhawk 79 * Blackhawk 80 * Blackhawk 81 * Blackhawk 82 * Blackhawk 83 * Blackhawk 84 * Blackhawk 85 * Blackhawk 86 * Blackhawk 87 * Blackhawk 88 * Blackhawk 89 * Blackhawk 90 * Blackhawk 91 * Blackhawk 92 * Blackhawk 93 * Blackhawk 94 * Blackhawk 95 * Blackhawk 96 * Blackhawk 97 * Blackhawk 98 * Blackhawk 99 * Blackhawk 100 101-150 * Blackhawk 101 * Blackhawk 102 * Blackhawk 103 * Blackhawk 104 * Blackhawk 105 * Blackhawk 106 * Blackhawk 107 * Blackhawk 108 (DC Comics publications begin) * Blackhawk 109 * Blackhawk 110 * Blackhawk 111 * Blackhawk 112 * Blackhawk 113 * Blackhawk 114 * Blackhawk 115 * Blackhawk 116 * Blackhawk 117 * Blackhawk 118 * Blackhawk 119 * Blackhawk 120 * Blackhawk 121 * Blackhawk 122 * Blackhawk 123 * Blackhawk 124 * Blackhawk 125 * Blackhawk 126 * Blackhawk 127 * Blackhawk 128 * Blackhawk 129 * Blackhawk 130 * Blackhawk 131 * Blackhawk 132 * Blackhawk 133 * Blackhawk 134 (1st Lady Blackhawk) * Blackhawk 135 * Blackhawk 136 * Blackhawk 137 * Blackhawk 138 * Blackhawk 139 * Blackhawk 140 * Blackhawk 141 * Blackhawk 142 * Blackhawk 143 * Blackhawk 144 * Blackhawk 145 * Blackhawk 146 * Blackhawk 147 * Blackhawk 148 * Blackhawk 149 * Blackhawk 150 151-200 * Blackhawk 151 * Blackhawk 152 * Blackhawk 153 * Blackhawk 154 * Blackhawk 155 * Blackhawk 156 * Blackhawk 157 * Blackhawk 158 * Blackhawk 159 * Blackhawk 160 * Blackhawk 161 * Blackhawk 162 * Blackhawk 163 * Blackhawk 164 * Blackhawk 165 * Blackhawk 166 * Blackhawk 167 * Blackhawk 168 * Blackhawk 169 * Blackhawk 170 * Blackhawk 171 * Blackhawk 172 * Blackhawk 173 * Blackhawk 174 * Blackhawk 175 * Blackhawk 176 * Blackhawk 177 * Blackhawk 178 * Blackhawk 179 * Blackhawk 180 * Blackhawk 181 * Blackhawk 182 * Blackhawk 183 * Blackhawk 184 * Blackhawk 185 * Blackhawk 186 * Blackhawk 187 * Blackhawk 188 * Blackhawk 189 * Blackhawk 190 * Blackhawk 191 * Blackhawk 192 * Blackhawk 193 * Blackhawk 194 * Blackhawk 195 * Blackhawk 196 * Blackhawk 197 * Blackhawk 198 * Blackhawk 199 * Blackhawk 200 201-250 * Blackhawk 201 * Blackhawk 202 * Blackhawk 203 * Blackhawk 204 * Blackhawk 205 * Blackhawk 206 * Blackhawk 207 * Blackhawk 208 * Blackhawk 209 * Blackhawk 210 * Blackhawk 211 * Blackhawk 212 * Blackhawk 213 * Blackhawk 214 * Blackhawk 215 * Blackhawk 216 * Blackhawk 217 * Blackhawk 218 * Blackhawk 219 * Blackhawk 220 * Blackhawk 221 * Blackhawk 222 * Blackhawk 223 * Blackhawk 224 * Blackhawk 225 * Blackhawk 226 * Blackhawk 227 * Blackhawk 228 * Blackhawk 229 * Blackhawk 230 * Blackhawk 231 * Blackhawk 232 * Blackhawk 233 * Blackhawk 234 * Blackhawk 235 * Blackhawk 236 * Blackhawk 237 * Blackhawk 238 * Blackhawk 239 * Blackhawk 240 * Blackhawk 241 * Blackhawk 242 * Blackhawk 243 * Blackhawk 244 * Blackhawk 245 * Blackhawk 246 * Blackhawk 247 * Blackhawk 248 * Blackhawk 249 * Blackhawk 250 251-273 * Blackhawk 251 * Blackhawk 252 * Blackhawk 253 * Blackhawk 254 * Blackhawk 255 * Blackhawk 256 * Blackhawk 257 * Blackhawk 258 * Blackhawk 259 * Blackhawk 260 * Blackhawk 261 * Blackhawk 262 * Blackhawk 263 * Blackhawk 264 * Blackhawk 265 * Blackhawk 266 * Blackhawk 267 * Blackhawk 268 * Blackhawk 269 * Blackhawk 270 * Blackhawk 271 * Blackhawk 272 * Blackhawk 273 * None * Blackhaw Archives 1 * Showcase Presents Blackhawk 1 * The character of Bart Hawk, aka "Blackhawk", first appeared in the first story featured in ''Military Comics'' #1 in August, 1941. * Blackhawk (1944) redirects to this page. *